


Nights Like This

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Clumsiness, Fluff and Smut, Games, M/M, Married Couple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the time to resist again. Turning my face away, I felt Frank falter, and his face followed mine before I turned the other way. He distracted me by sitting down on top of my open jeans, seizing the opportunity of my unguarded moan to grab my face with one hand and turn it back to him. We were kissing desperately again as Frank was grinding down on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> I hope it hasn't been too long of a wait for this fic! Thanks to [pixiewayro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/pseuds/pixiewayro) for the awesome comments on my last fic, which inspired me to write more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) xo

It was a lovely summer night at home. I’d gone out into the garden to observe the pleasant sky, clear and star-filled. Breathing in the air, which always seemed cleaner during summer, I smiled and closed my eyes. A slight breeze picked up. A night bird whistled delicately in the tree. The bright moon stayed silent overhead.

 

Two hands grabbed my shoulders with a jolt and I yelped.

“Jesus.” I complained, realising it was my husband.

“Nope, just me.” He replied, grinning sheepishly.

“I’m gonna get you back for all these jumps you give me. One day, Frankie, I swear it.” I threatened him playfully, pointing a finger at his face. Giggling, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and turned us to look up at the sky again, resting his head on my shoulder.

“It’s just like when we got married.” I commented, squeezing my arms around the ones holding me.

“I always wonder how the night sky has looked like this on every anniversary since, without fail.” Frank sighed happily and leaned his head against mine. “I love it.”

“Me too.”

 

Standing there a while longer, we remained quiet and took in the scene which cued such fond memories. I found myself reminiscing our four married years together, smiling with my eyes closed again. Standing on his toes to reach me, Frank kissed my cheek and dropped back down, nuzzling his face against my neck. He began kissing there softly.

“Frankie.” I giggled. “Hey, stop it.” I whined, not really wanting him to stop at all.

“Hm, y’know y’love it.” He mumbled against my skin. I _did_ love it. Moving Frank’s arms from around me, I held onto his hands tightly and enjoyed his gentle kisses at my neck. I found myself wanting to resist him on purpose, as usual, and distract him for a while before giving in. Playing hard to get made it just a little more exciting.

 

Turning to my husband abruptly, I grinned and let go of his hands.

“Catch me if you can!” I announced, running over to the door quickly to get back into the house.

“Hey, no fair!” He shouted back to me, following, light on his feet. I heard the door slam shut, not daring to look back. Trying to get half of the job done while I was running, I yanked my t-shirt off and almost ran into a door frame. Frank was gaining on me and I had managed to unbutton my pants before tripping over halfway up the stairs. He grabbed my sides and tumbled down on top of me.

“A _ha_!” He made a noise of victory.

“ _No_!” I yelled, emitting something of a mixture between a scream and a laugh as his fingers began to poke and tickle me.

 

Wriggling for a while, I almost gave up trying to escape from Frank, beginning to feel friction on my elbows and hips from where I was resting on the carpet of the stairs. I found a new strength suddenly and I burst from underneath him. I stood triumphantly and grinned down at him, until he sprang into action again. I sprinted up the rest of the stairs and felt Frank’s t-shirt hit my back, to little effect, as he threw it at me. Finding it difficult to turn to our room quickly at the top of the stairs, I was slowed down and Frank caught up with me again. He spun me around swiftly and pinned me to the wall, holding my arms down at my sides by the wrists. At last, we kissed, fuelled by the excitement of the chase, hearts already racing.

“ _Mmh_ , get off of me.” I broke off, panting, pleading with my eyes and staring into his gorgeous hazel ones. Of course, I was only acting my part, and we were so finely tuned to each other that Frank could tell.

“Never.” He growled, going for my neck again and making me moan. I tried not to smile.

“Let me _go_.” I whined, struggling my arms out from his grip.

 

Acting quickly while I was free, I switched it up and bent down a little to wrap my arms tightly around Frank and hoist him up. He took the hint to hold on and he wrapped his arms and legs around me. I walked us into our room, still being grasped at and heavily breathed on by the husband in my arms.

 

Stupidly, I took us over to my side of the bed, finding my feet getting tangled up in a t-shirt I’d left on the floor there. I hadn’t been looking where I was going, not only because of carrying Frank, but because I’d decided to give him a taste if his own medicine and started kissing at his jaw and neck.

“Woah, shit.” Frank mumbled as we wobbled and he held onto me tighter. Stepping back didn’t help and I toppled over, falling backwards not-so-gracefully. Making a noise of complaint as my back hit the floor, I felt Frank’s hands brace the back of my head. He landed with his knees either side of me, taking his hands away carefully and bringing his face closer to mine.

“Y’okay?” He breathed. Frank would often easily break character, caring too much if I was hurt or uneasy – but I wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Think so.” I nodded, still overwhelmed at the way his chest felt against mine, even after years. I took a second to properly assess how I felt and nodded again. “You?”

“Fine.” He kissed me tenderly.

 

That was the time to resist again. Turning my face away, I felt Frank falter, and his face followed mine before I turned the other way. He distracted me by sitting down on top of my open jeans, seizing the opportunity of my unguarded moan to grab my face with one hand and turn it back to him. We were kissing desperately again as Frank was grinding down on me.

“ _No_. Come back.” I complained as he lifted up and took the mind-blurring friction away. Grabbing for him, I curled my fingers into the front of his jeans and pulled him back down to me, getting to work on the button and zipper. Dipping my hand in, I grasped for his junk, teasing from outside of his underwear. He’d completely ceased all movement, hovering over me – eyes closed, mouth open. Unable to control myself any longer, I went right in and grabbed his hard dick out, moving my hand over it slower than I ever had. I watched his brow furrow and his teeth press down on his lip.

“ _Gee_...” He breathed.

“Yeah?” I replied, tucking him away again and looking up at him, pretending I was serious about having a conversation.

“What a tease.” He smiled, finally opening his eyes and cocking an eyebrow at me. I shrugged with a grin and wrapped my arms around him to bring him back down to me. We got carried away with simply kissing for a while longer before Frank decided it was time to be a little more naked.

 

He moved away from me, crawling backwards until his hands were at the waist of my jeans. Taking the hint, I lifted up and let him try to pull them off of me.

“Why do you have to wear such tight pants, Gee?” He complained, giving up for a second once they’d reached the top of my thighs. I lowered myself back down and lay with my hands behind my head.

“Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t _beg_ me to buy these because of how they make my ass look.” I smirked, being only slightly helpful with the rest of the task. Finally throwing them over to the t-shirt that had made me trip, Frank crawled back up to me.

“You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope.” He rolled his eyes at me before kissing me quickly.

 

Standing, Frank let his jeans fall around his ankles and stepped out of them, heading over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and opening the draw. I waited for him, really trying my best not to touch myself.

“We got any ribbed ones left?” I asked, knowing he was getting a condom and our lube.

“We’re never gonna use those normal ones ever again, are we?” He chuckled. Closing the drawer, he looked to me and I shook my head as he sauntered back over. He put the items down as he lay on top of me again.

“...Here?” I asked in confusion.

“Yeah.” He was too busy kissing softly down my chest to notice the look on my face.

“But our bed is right there.” I pointed out, acting difficult on purpose. I gasped as he punished me by sucking hard on my nipple and letting his teeth in on the action. He did the same to the other side and then sat back to take my boxers off of me, twisting around to take his off without having to move very far.

 

Turning back to me, his hand finally found my dick. We stared at each other for a moment or two, taking in the sensation around our dicks, so practiced with one another. Kissing me for a second, Frank took his hand away and picked up the lube. I whined quietly at the loss of contact, but knew things would shortly get much better. Teasing Frank on purpose, I made my hand slow down again. He bit his lip as he brought his slicked-up fingers down to my ass and pushed one in slowly.

“ _Nngh_ , that first stretch never gets old.” I told him as he pulled it almost all the way back out and then pressed it in again. Shuffling forward, Frank took hold of the back of my knee so I would lift it and give him better access. He added his second finger and began curling and scissoring his digits inside me. I whined and sighed, hearing Frank’s voice join mine as I’d unconsciously let my hand speed up on his dick.

“R– _hm_ ’ready.” I moaned out, feeling Frank’s fingertips grazing my prostate lightly before he pulled them out.

 

Letting me relax for a moment or two, Frank tore open the condom and rolled it on, touching himself to spread the lube over it. He lined up with me and prolonged the wait, leaning forward and brushing noses with me.

“Love you.” He whispered, not bothering with his character anymore. Lacing my fingers at the back of his neck, I kissed him sweetly.

“Love you.” I replied, hooking one leg around his back and watching his eyes close as he pushed in. I let out a soft moan as I was entered by his familiar fullness, added to by the sensations of the ribbed condom. The extra surface area on it made the feeling so intense.

 

As Frank began to rock his hips, sliding slowly in and out of me as his face remained close, I felt the friction from my back moving against the bedroom’s carpet.

“ _Hnn_ , Frankie.” I whined, beckoning him down to latch onto my mouth. My hands were still holding the back of his neck, so I relaxed my arms more and slung them around his shoulders. He groaned as he broke off, leaning his forehead against my cheek. Sucking onto my neck again, it felt like he was asking to go back into his character, starting to let his teeth graze over my skin. “Yeah, _mmh_ , take control.” With that, he moved back from me, sitting up on his knees to take hold of my sides and stare down at me with each thrust.

 

I knew that made him feel good, and I watched his eyes close as his head fell back. Feeling the friction grow across my back, I arched up from the carpet and let the movement from Frank’s thrusts rub up the back of my shoulders. I found myself moaning and grasping for what I thought would be the sheet beneath me, but remembering that there was nothing to grab onto. Lifting a leg to give Frank more constant access to the spot that got me just right, he took my hint and moved his hands to the backs of my knees in order to fold my legs closer to me.

“ _Oh_ my god.” I groaned out, feeling close.

 

Wanting to look up to Frank properly again, I let my back relax onto the carpet and then pushed my weight up onto my elbows. The friction changed again, the burn flaring up at the small of my back after a while. I knew Frank was close when he started chewing at his bottom lip, letting his head roll every which way and emitting low moans.

“ _Fuck_.” He gasped as he let his hips move faster, gripping the backs of my knees tighter. I felt like I was burning up, inside and out. Falling back, I let my left arm lie above my head as I made my right hand stroke over my dick in time with Frank’s thrusts. I knew how to time it with him – I knew his signals and he knew mine. Feeling my lower stomach tighten, I arched my back and tightened around Frank’s dick purposefully.

“ _Hnn_ ’god.” Frank came with a moan. I was only a split second in following him, spilling over my hand and stomach.

 

Frank let go of my knees and waited for me to lower my feet back to the floor before he leaned over me, and we kissed for a moment or two. Sitting back, he pulled out and threw the condom away, picking up the nearest item of clothing for me to clean myself up with. He lay next to me, still radiating heat and breathing heavily, and I turned my attention to him. I spoke after a minute or two.

“I love you. You do know that, don’t you?” I asked, wrapping an arm around him.

“Of course I do – and I hope you know that I love you too.” He replied, worming a hand up to hold the side of my neck as he kissed me. Shifting, I winced, heat flaring up in patches across my back. “What’s up?” He asked, concerned. I rolled over to show him. “Woah, I gave you friction burns?” He sounded pretty pleased with himself.

“Yeah, which is why people don’t have sex on the floor.” I looked at him pointedly, smiling to let him know I was joking. “Nah, you know I like it like that. How bad are they?”

“They don’t look too bad. You’ll be okay in the morning.” I smiled, knowing Frank was being truthful; only sounding pleased about my slight injury as an extension of his sexual character.

 

Reaching back, Frank pulled the cover down from our bed and wrapped us up in it. I was still buzzing and hot all over, but nothing felt as good as being cuddled up like that.

“Sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Everything’s better when I know I’ve still got you.” I replied, getting one of those uncontrollable smiles from him, which I’d always adored. He kissed me, getting me to lie on my side as he curled up and tucked his face up against my neck. Lying there and holding him for a while, I evaluated how lucky I was to have someone like Frank. People spend their whole lives searching for what we’d found.

“Happy anniversary, Frankie.” I told him. I shifted a little to look at his face when he didn’t reply, realising he was already asleep. I smiled and kissed his hair. Settling, not caring that all the lights were still on, I squeezed my arm around him and sank into my sleep, hoping to dream about what happy years lay before us.


End file.
